


temperature

by skyekingsleigh



Series: Domestics [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: “Did you set the AC lower? It’s fucking freezing.”“Oh, yeah,” Blaine admits nonchalantly. “I’m sweating like crazy, I think I need a little chill over here.”





	temperature

-

It was almost 8 pm when Blaine got home from the gym. He had basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt on, face towel hanging by his neck and his boxing gloves in one hand. He was sweating like his life depended on it. The air-condition at the gym was malfunctioning so it made the closed space smell like shit and hot as hell. He thought the New York breeze would dry him on his walk home but it didn’t help. 

He could see Jesse’s silhouette completely covered by the comforter in bed, moving with steady breaths. Blaine almost forgot that Jesse was supposed to be home earlier than usual today. Wiping at his face with his damp towel, he made his way straight to the AC and set the temperature lower. He took off his shirt and used it to try and wipe the sweat from his torso, already calming at the colder air that hits his skin. 

“Blaine?” Jesse croaked out from the bed, peaking an eye out of the covers.

He turned around with a tired smile. “Hey. Did I wake you? I wasn’t being too loud, was I?”

“No. Light sleep, is all.”

Blaine frowned at the sight of dark circles under Jesse’s eyes that wasn’t there that morning, as well as the unhealthy throaty sound of his voice. If he had learned something in the more than two years that they spent together, it was that Jesse rarely looked like hell. Seriously. The guy could run on zero hours of sleep and skip showering for days on end and still manage to look like a sex god. So his Jesse looking and sounding like what he did right now was surprising, to say the least. “Are you alright?”

Jesse ignored his question with a frown of his own, tugging the sheets tighter against his body. “Did you set the AC lower? It’s fucking freezing.”

“Oh, yeah,” Blaine admits nonchalantly. “I’m sweating like crazy, I think I need a little chill over here.”

“Of course,” Jesse scoffs, sniffing before hiding under the covers. “ _Of course_ what Blaine wants–no, _needs_ , Blaine gets. Never mind that I’m freezing my ass over here.”

Blaine gapes at his boyfriend’s condescending tone. Fine, he knew that at times Jesse could really pull off the asshole persona. In fact, when they first started hanging out, Jesse had been all but a nice person. He insulted him, made annoying, unnecessary and at times impossible comments, and was just an overall jerk. But ever since they admitted that they feel something for each other, Jesse had been showing a different side of him that (Blaine hoped) no one else would have expected. So yes, Blaine knew that Jesse St. James was an asshole. But his Jesse was never just an asshole when it comes to him.

“What the hell is your problem?” Blaine questions in disbelief, dropping his shirt on the floor. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t rest until he knew for sure he placed his dirty clothes on the laundry basket in the bathroom, but at the moment he had more important things to worry about. 

Jesse shifted under the covers, no doubt facing away from him. “Can we not?”

Blaine growled at his indifferent tone, marching to the bed with angry huffs. “You don’t have to be such a jer–“ He ripped the sheets off of Jesse, revealing his harshly shivering form and gritted teeth. 

“Jesse?” His tone softened, reaching a hand to his forehead to check the man’s temperature. “Holy shit, babe, you’re burning up!”

 

“Of course I am,” he tried to joke but only ended up in a coughing fit. “Fuck.”

“What happened?” Blaine asked, going straight to the AC to turn the heat up and making his way to the bathroom to get an extra comforted and wrapping it around Jesse for extra warmth. “You weren’t sick this morning.”

Jesse sighs, and although they were a few inches apart with Blaine still trying to tuck him as tightly as he could within the blankets, Blaine could feel the hotness in his breath and decided it was definitely not normal. “Yesterday’s rehearsal with the rain machine went longer than necessary, I suppose.”

“Here I am being such a dick to you when I didn’t even know that you’re sick,” Blain mutters mostly to himself before settling down next to Jesse on top of the covers, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend’s still shivering frame. “I’m sorry.”

Jesse rolled his eyes, moving further into Blaine’s embrace. “Don’t be. I was being a jerk. You know me. I hate not being in control. Imagine what being bedridden even just for a few hours with a horrible headache and fever would do to me.”

“Do you need anything? Soup? Are you hungry?”

“I could probably use a kiss from my boyfriend,” Jesse smirks, eyes closed and voice still nasal. “But I don’t want to get him sick. So maybe just have him hold me for a while?”

Blaine smiles to himself, taking a deep breath. “He’d love to.”

“But he should probably shower first as well because he stinks,” Jesse added playfully, making Blaine scoff.

“You love my sweat.”

“Yeah, under different circumstances meaning when I’m the cause of them.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You love it.”

“I love you.”

“Shut your mouth and hurry up, Anderson. Your Broadway star of a boyfriend is waiting.”


End file.
